Sweet Tooth
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: Summary: Ino & Hinata, along with Temari & Sakura, never had a hard time in cooking class. But why was it so different now, since they had to go out and sell the sweets they had made. Especially to a class full of hungry teenage boys? Pairings inside


Don't own Naruto

Don't own Naruto.

Sweet Tooth.

**Summary: Ino & Hinata, along with Temari & Sakura, never had a hard time in cooking class. But why was it so different now, since they had to go out and sell the sweets they had made. Especially to a class full of hungry teenage boys?**

**P**ov, _lyrics/flashback, _'thought' "talking"

**T **

Pairings: InoxChoji

HinataxNaruto

Sakurax? Don't know yet

TemarixShikamaru

TentenxNeji

**--**

**S**akura's POV

"You girls are to split into groups of 4. And make about a cart full of plates full of different Japanese sweets. Which I know you girls can do. Since you are Japanese!" Our food tech teacher rambled on. "You are to try selling it to a full classroom for a fundraiser. I'll be marking you on this. And I'll be watching you make the sweets & you need to record it onto a cam cord, also a portfolio will be needed. Oh! And ill assign the rooms you are to sell the sweets too. Now choose you're group & start making ideas!"

"Hai, sensei!" we all replied. I sighed and flicked my cotton candy hair out of my face. And turned to my 3 best friends. Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata & Sabaku no Temari. "So…" I said. Their bored gazes turned to me. And I sweat dropped. "Um, okay so we got a group, already. Ugh… what sweets do you's wanna make?" I ask. Ino & Temari turned to Hinata as she groaned. Hinata is the best cook in the whole class. After all.

"okay girls, you have had enough time to plan you're groups. Now someone from each group come collect a piece of paper from the hat provided with the room numbers, teacher & class you are going to be selling these sweets too!" We all turned to Temari, closest to the teacher's desk. She sighed, got up and went to get the slip of paper. POP! Hinata's strawberry bubble gum popped, while watching the rest of the class in boredom. Theory work was sooooo BORING! Practical was tones of fun.

Temari came back, a blank expression on her face as she dropped the paper onto the desk, and Ino whipped it up... And yelled.

I quickly snatched the paper & my mouth fell open, you could probably see the Zombie chew I was having bit by bit. On the paper was scribbled: _Sensei Jiraya P.E class. Room: 6, class: 10.5 _"Oh my…" Hinata then read it and laughed. "WHY the HECK are we going to be selling sweets to a class with a perverted teacher & that is the only full teenage, hormonal boy's class. Why us. WHY?!" I yell, and then I banged my head into the table. I could see Ino glairing at Temari.

"You KNOW that class has our best friends in there. And when they see us prancing in, in, in little chef hats & apron. GRR!" she yelled. Annoyed. Yep its true. That's the class, full of boys. That holds out best guy friends. They will never live this down. EVER.

**Time skip. H**inata's POV

The bell for lunch went & we were out already before our teacher could say anything else. "Oh my god, it's going to be hell & it's in a double lesson we are doing this!" Ino cried. Flicking her blond hair out of her face. "Ooo, Ino I heard Choji is in that class we are selling the sweets too!" Sakura teased. Ino turned red. She so likes him. "So, so what?!" she yells. "You like him" "Do not" Temari, Sakura & I exchanged looks. And…"Denial!" We yelled in unison. Causing people too look at us. "SHUT UP!" she yells, giggling slightly.

We laugh & walk off, to our homeroom so put our books down, collect our bentos then go to the play ground.

"Seriously, why are we stuck doing this?" Temari asked.

"Doing what?" asked a voice. "Tenten!" we shout. Glomping her. She's not in our class, she dose pass & Design & tech. Both with Neji… damn…

We explained to her & she was in fits of laughter. "Are you serious? That's funny!" she said. "Is not!" Ino pouted.

"How's Neji?" I ask slyly. She blushed. "Good". She mutters. Oh, she & Neji had been dating for 3 month now. So cute!

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yells a voice. Not any voice. Rock Lee's voice. Ino, Temari, Tenten & I glanced at each other & smirked. Sakuras going to be in for a surprise.

"Lee" she whispered. Taking in the sight of the new Rock Lee. The hotter, still very sweet. Rock Lee.

_Flash Back._

_Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino scurried over to Lee's house. After they found out he was rejected by Sakura…again! "What's so bad about him? He's such a nice guy" Ino said. The other girls nodded. "But. He dose need a new wardrobe & maybe a small make over." …The girls looked at each other and smirked. _

_Time skip. _

"_What?" Lee asks. The 4 girls were blushing up a storm. By the time they got to his house, he was training for the marshelarts (sp?) competition. & boy, he's got muscles. "Um, well. Lee. We heard Sakura rejected you, for the __**6**__**th**____time now! And we thought it will be a good idea to help you get her"_

"_How?" he asked. Tilting his head. "Make-over!" Ino said. "But. Gai-sensei will be hurt-""Gai-sensei won't be hurt. Lee it pains him to see you get rejected. And we've already talked to him. And if you wanna get you're girl, I'd subject you listen to us…" Temari said. _

_Lee just sighed while nodding. "It will be …youthful" Lee said. Smiling a not-so-sure smile, but still accepted anyway. _

_Yay! Another TimeSkip! _

_Ino's POV_

_Lee. Looked. HOT! He just got his eyebrows done & an actual haircut. Kinda styled like before. But not bowl looking and it was spiked up, but messier. So far so good. "Lee, come out!" Hinata yelled. We were now in the middle of a packed shopping mall, on a Saturday afternoon. In a men's clothes shop. –Sigh- "Coming" he called. Then stepped out. And our jaws fell to the floor. He was dressed in faded blue jeans that were loose on him, with a green t-shirt that showed his well formed muscles. Just slightly. The rest keeping you to wonder._

"_Uh?" he said, unsure. _

"_Yup, when Sakura sees you. Im pretty sure she'll be all over you! Not just because of you're looks but because of you're personality__ too!" Tenten said. We all nodded._

"_Aww thanks" he said, smiling so sweetly. And we grabbed us into a mass bear hug. _

_End flashback._

Lee now was standing in front of us. In the new clothes we got him. "Lee!" Tenten, Temari, Ino & I yell. Hugging him. He blushed. His so cute!

"Well, I best be off to train with Gai. Talk to you all later!" he yelled then ran off. I saw a flash of green in his bag. 'Probably from the deal we made with him. He can wear his spandex clothes, when he trains.

"What…" Sakura whispers. Trailing off. We exchange looks while she was dazed. "_We're so good at match making_" whispers Tenten to me. _"Yap. I think she has a __sweet-thaing__ for him_!" I whisper back before we look at each other & burst out laughing.

"Hay" Sakura said. "What's so funny?" I ask. Tenten & I look at each other & giggle. "Personal joke. About Neji. Don't worry" I said quickly. "Hmm…Is Lee gonna be in the class we are selling the sweets too?" She asks. "Possibly" I said. "Possibly…"

Review please. No flames. Bye for now.


End file.
